


Is the War Really Over?

by SmuttyFanFiction



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, tommy shelby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFanFiction/pseuds/SmuttyFanFiction
Summary: It's 1918, and the Shelby brothers are home from the war. Everyone is celebrating except for Tommy. Will he meet someone who will bring back the happiness he had before the war?As always with me, it's porn with plot. Lot's of plot this time, but there is porn I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

 

            Mary McDonald was orphaned when she was just 8 years old, and taken in by neighboring farmers. They took everything of value from her family home in order to pay for the cost of raising another child. Lord knows they already had enough mouths to feed. The O’Brien family had 7 children and Mrs. O’Brien was pregnant with the eighth. Mary was expected to watch the three youngest and take care of the cooking and cleaning inside the house while all the other children and both parents did the farm work on their rather large farm.  
            Mr. O’Brien raised and trained horses, selling them to rich men who put them in the races. They also had cows, and goats, and pigs, and chickens. Every morning the eldest O’Brien boys would bring the fresh eggs and milk into town to sell, then come home and finish their farm chores.  
            It was hard for Mary to adjust at first. She had been an only child and now she had to share a bed with two other little girls. She only had a few possessions which she tucked neatly in the drawer she was given of the one dresser that sat in the corner of the small room. Sitting on top was a cracked mirror and a washing bowl. The house was loud during the day with screaming children, and silent at night. Mary cried herself to sleep not wanting to believe that her parents were gone and this was now her new life.  
            Over the next 10 years Mary slowly became closer with the family, but still always felt a bit like an outsider. She slowly was given more responsibilities around the farm. She loved taking care of the animals even though it involved a lot of shoveling poo. She didn’t mind the dirty work. She even started making cheese which was a huge hit at the market place and the sales made the O’Briens very happy.  
            When Mary was 18 the war started and the two oldest O’Brien boys were sent off to fight. Mr. O’Brien now had nobody to deliver the fresh milk and eggs into town since he worked with the horses all day. He was going to make his younger son Michael take over the job, but Mary begged him to let her do it instead.  
            “Please Mr. O’Brien, Michael may only be 16 but he is much stronger than me and will be much better help to you doing farm work than I will." She had lived almost her whole life on this farm. She wanted to get out. To see the city.  
            Every day Mary woke up before dawn, milked the cows and collected the eggs, then brought them to the market in Small Heath. She got to know the people there, mostly the women and children now that the men were all at war. Her favorite was a little boy named Finn Shelby who came every morning to buy the milk for his family and she always snuck him a bit of cheese. She was known around town as the milkmaid. She got to know all the neighbors and families of Small Heath and finally felt like there was a community in which she might belong.  
            Four years later the war had ended. The day before the train was to arrive bringing the men who survived home, Polly showed up at her cart.  
            “I want plenty of your fine cheese, Mary. We’re going to have a feast when the boys come home. I’ll need cream and butter too. I’m going to make a delicious pudding for the boys.”  
            “Of course Polly, I’m so happy they are all returning to you.” Over the years Mary learned all about the men who were off at war even though she had never met any of them. Everyone was going to be at the train station tomorrow waiting for their soldiers to come home. Except the O’Briens. Their sons weren’t coming home.  
            Mary handed Polly her items with a solemn smile.

            The next day, Mary went into Small Heath, but sales were poor, everyone was at the train station waiting for the men to come home. She packed up early and headed home, deciding to get an early start on her farm chores.

 

  
            Now that all the men were home, the market was far busier in the mornings with men heading off to work, and Mary started receiving a lot more attention. It seems that every man who went to war was desperate to spend time alone with a pretty girl. This was completely unusual to Mary. The only boys she had ever been around were the O’Briens and they treated her like an annoying step sister.  
            After a particularly rude comment from a customer about bending her over her milk cart, Mary was not in a good mood. It was just then that Ada Shelby showed up.  
            “Why the angry face milkmaid?”  
            “Are all men obsessed with sex, Ada?” Mary asked incredulously.  
            “Yes of course they are. It’s all they think about,” Replied Ada, “Every whore in Small Heath had their work cut out for them last night when all the men came home, the lines at the brothels were out to the streets. These men haven’t had a fuck in four years. Only person I know who didn’t have a celebratory shag last night was me brother Tommy. Locked himself in his room when he got home and won’t talk to any of us.”  
            Mary felt sad hearing this. Over the years she had heard the Shelby family speak in adoration about Tommy Shelby and Mary felt upset that he wasn’t celebrating being home. She reached into her bag and pulled out a block of her finest cheese wrapped in paper. She took the ribbon out of her hair and tied it around the cheese.  
            “Give this to him for me Ada.”  
            Ada smiled, taking the cheese and bidding Mary goodbye.  
            The next day when Mary rode her cart into the market, there was a man standing in the exact spot she usually occupied. He had his cap pulled down low and a cigarette between his fingers. The clopping of her horse’s hooves seemed to startle the man out of his thoughts and he looked up at her.  
His eyes startled Mary, they were a bright and shining blue, but they seemed to be missing a light, as if something inside him had been snuffed out. He was clean shaven and dressed nicely in a three-piece suit, but something about him seemed rumpled and messy. There were dark circles under his eyes and dirt caked under his finger nails. This man had definitely just come home from France.  
            “Are you the milkmaid?” the man asked her in a deep voice as she approached. He spoke so softly that if it weren’t for his direct eye contact, Mary wouldn’t have realized he was speaking to her.  
            “My name’s Mary.” She replied dumbly.  
            “They call you the milkmaid though?” He kept staring at her.  
            “Yes they do.” Mary replied.  
            Suddenly the man walked to the edge of her cart and handed her a shilling. “For the cheese.”  
            He turned and began to walk away, but Mary hopped out of her cart and ran after him. “Your Thomas Shelby” she exclaimed excitedly.  
            “Aye” Tommy replied but he just kept walking.  
            “Please take this back, the cheese was a gift, besides it’s not worth an entire shilling.”  
            Tommy turned around and looked at the woman again. He stared at her then looked behind her. He had a look on his face like he was fighting over whether or not to say something.  
            “What’s your horse’s name?” He finally spoke, still in hush tones.  
            Mary looked back at the horse attached to her milk cart.  
            “That’s Millie, she’s getting old now. She can’t ride fast but she has no problem pulling me and my cart every day.”  
            “You’re from a farm?” Tommy asked her.  
            “Yes.” Mary replied simply. She realized Tommy didn’t like to use many words.  
            “You’ve other horses?”  
            “Yes the man who owns the place breeds them and trains them for racing.”  
            “Will you take me there?” Tommy looked at her with question in his eyes. He didn’t provide an explanation as to why he wanted to go, but there was a silent pleading in his eyes that broke Mary’s heart.  
            “Of course.” She found herself saying immediately. Then she remembered where she was. “I have to sell my eggs and milk first though,” she said. “I can’t go back home with a cart full of milk and no money in my pockets."  
            “How much?” Tommy asked.  
            “How much for what?”  
            “All of it.” He replied simply.  
            “What do you mean all of it? What are you going to do with that much food? It will go to waste.” Mary was utterly confused.  
            “Sell it all to me and I’ll have my family distribute it to everyone in Small Heath.”  
            It wasn’t an opportunity Mary could pass up.  
            “How much?” Tommy repeated his question.  
            Mary probably had 10 dozens of eggs, a two dozen pints of milk, and a few pounds of butter and cheese. “Two pounds for all of it?” She thought she was being fair. Butter and cheese was quite expensive and time consuming to make.  
            Tommy Shelby handed her a 5 pound note and climbed into her cart, grabbing Millie’s reins and motioning her to get in the cart.  
            This is the second time this morning Tommy had paid her more than double what her goods were worth but Mary was learning quickly that there was no arguing with a man like Tommy Shelby. Tommy drove the cart out of the market to number 6 Watery Lane and opened the front door to the apartment.  
            “We can unload the goods here and I’ll see to it my aunt has them distributed.” He began carefully unpacking the baskets of eggs and carrying them into the house.  
            Mary got out of her cart and grabbed a carton of milk, following Tommy into the home.  
            Polly Shelby was sitting at her kitchen table, drinking her morning tea, when Tommy came in carrying two baskets full of eggs.  
            “Thomas you’re out of your room.” Polly stated.  
            Then Mary walked in struggling under the weight of a carton of milk. Tommy placed the eggs on the table and told Mary to put the milk on the floor along the wall.  
            “Good morning Polly,” Mary smiled at her regular customer, “What a lovely home you have.”  
            “Thank you dear, do you mind telling why you're bringing in your whole damn cart?"  
            “Polly I’ve just bought all of Mary’s goods for the day. I’ll need you and Ada and the boys to bring food round to every family in Small Heath. Especially those whose men didn’t come home yesterday. Make sure you give them extra. I’ll be gone for the rest of the day.”  
            Polly didn’t seem surprised by Tommy’s strange behavior, she knew it would take him a long time to recover from the war. “What will you be doing all day may I ask?” Polly raised her eyebrows.  
            “Business.” Was all the man replied.  
They unloaded the rest of the goods from Mary’s cart and then Mary and Tommy headed on their drive back to the O’Brien farm.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who left kudos, you truly warm my heart. There is plenty to come and there will be some interesting plot twists so stay tuned.

 

            It wasn’t a long drive but Millie was slow and Tommy kept completely silent. Mary tried to start conversation, and ask why he wanted to come to the farm, but the mysterious man just stayed quiet and said nothing.   
            Mary pulled her cart next to the horse stable and began untacking Millie. Mr.O’Brien came out of the stables with an angry look on his face.  
            “Mary why aren’t you at the market earning us our money. You know how many mouths we have to feed.”  
            Mary handed Mr. O’Brien the 5 pound note she had received from Tommy. “This is Thomas Shelby, he has purchased everything this morning and given it to all the families in town.  
            Mr. O’Brien snatched the money from Mary’s hands and looked the other man up and down. “You a soldier lad?”  
            “Yes sir I am, Sergeant Major Thomas Shelby.” Tommy held out his hand to shake.  
            This seemed to impress Mr. O’Brien enough. “What can I do for you Sergeant Major?”  
            “I’ve come to see your horses.”  
            “I’ve got the best horses in Birmingham,” Mr. O’Brien boasted. “Breed them and train them meself, come I’ll show ye.”  
            The two men walked into the stables, Tommy not seeming to care that he was getting muck all over his fancy leather shoes.  
            Mr. O’Brien showed Tommy all his racing horses, making grand claims about their strength and speed. He figured a man as rich as Mr. Shelby must be looking to buy a race horse.  
            Tommy stopped at the pen of a black horse named Lady who was nuzzling herself against his hand.  
            “Can I ride her?” Tommy found himself asking.  
            “Of course, Mary grab the man a saddle.”  
            “No need.” Replied Tommy. He opened the gate and let himself into the horse’s quarters slowly. Mary noticed something that was once missing from his eyes was now starting to show itself. He wasn’t smiling but his face looked less worn as he affectionately pet the horse and whispered to her in a language Mary had never heard of before. She wanted to ask what it was, but she didn’t want to interrupt.  
            Tommy gently lead the horse out of the stable and lifted himself onto her back. He had her walk slowly toward the fields and then he leaned down and whispered something in her ear, bumping the heels of his feet into her sides and Lady was off like the wind. Mary had never seen her run that fast.  
     

 

            Tommy Shelby rode the horse until well past lunchtime. He eventually came back to the stables and began to feed and brush down Lady. Mary had finished her morning chores and found Tommy there talking to the horse. He was using that strange language again, whispering quietly to the animal. He must not have heard her approach because he was still talking as Mary got closer.  
            “Tommy?” Mary interrupted him with a knock on the stable door.  
            Tommy cleared his throat and she saw as a wall immediately built itself back up over his face.  
            “Are you hungry Tommy? There are still some things left over from lunch.”  
            “I’m alright Mary, thank you.”  
            Mary brought Tommy back to Small Heath on her cart, the ride back even more silent then the ride to the farm. When Mary pulled up to 6 Watery Lane, Tommy cleared his throat startling the poor girl.  
            “Mary, I’d appreciate if you kept today between the two of us.” And with that he walked off.  
            Mary wasn’t sure why Tommy wanted to keep it secret that he was riding horses but she wasn’t about to deny him his request.

 

            Mary wasn’t sure what Tommy did for work during the week but he must make a decent living because every single Sunday he was waiting for her at dawn when she rode into the marketplace. He bought all of her goods for the day and then they went to the farm in silence and he rode Lady all morning while Mary did her chores. Tommy’s only conditions were that she couldn’t tell anyone where they went, and she had to accept separate payment for the cheese.  
            “I’ll pay your Mr. O’Brien his five bloody pounds for his milk and eggs and butter, but you made the cheese Mary, you earned the wages.” He gave her a separate pound for the cheese and made her promise that she would keep it to herself. “That’s a fine cheese you make.”  
            It went on like this for several months and one morning curiosity finally took over the Shelby women has they marched into the marketplace on Monday. Polly and Ada approached Mary’s cart and looked at her accusingly.  
            “Morning ladies, come for your milk? You’re here earlier than usual.”  
            “What business are you and Tommy up to every Sunday?” Ada blurted out loudly. Obviously this has been bothering her for a while.  
            Mary blushed, “I don’t have any business with Tommy, he buys my goods and then he goes off on his own.”  
            “Awfully expensive for some milk and eggs.” Polly said slowly  
            “What are you implying Polly?”  
            “I’m implying that maybe there are some other goods that you’re giving to Tommy behind closed doors.”  
            Mary was shocked. “Polly, how long have you known me? I’m no prostitute, and Tommy’s not that type of man.”  
            “All I know love is that I see him ride off with you every Sunday and you bring him back sweaty and exhausted. Tommy doesn’t smile since the war, but when he comes back on Sunday he is less sad than he is on all the other days.”  
            “I’m sorry I can’t tell you. I promised. You’ll have to ask Tommy.” Mary tried to say with as must strength as she could and it must have been good enough because the Shelby women didn’t ask any more questions.  
            Next Sunday Mary walked into the stables to shovel the hay and she found Tommy standing there shirtless. He had his back turned to her, but Mary couldn’t help but stare at the wide plains of his strong shoulders. His arms flexed as he stretched above his head and something stirred inside her as she gazed at him longingly. He leaned over the water pump next to the trough and pumped some water into a bucket. He took a drink and then splashed the rest of it on his face, the water dripping down his skin. It was that moment that he noticed Mary was behind him.  
            “You’re back early.” Was all Mary managed to say.  
            “Aye, Lady needed a rest.” He said while putting his shirt back on after noticing she was staring.  
            “You usually ride her all morning.”  
            “Not this morning,” he replied, “she needs rest, she’s pregnant.”  
            “Oh.” Mary blushed, this was ridiculous why was she blushing? “How do you know? She isn’t showing yet.”  
            “I know horses.” Was all he replied.  
            Mary was still a bit confused but decided to let it go.  
            “Do you want me to take you back early?” Mary asked  
            “No.” He replied shortly.  
            “Well then you might as make yourself useful and help me shovel out the barn, we’re getting fresh hay tomorrow.  
            Tommy said nothing, just simply picked up a pitchfork and began to shovel.

 

            For the next few months, Tommy would ride some of the other horses once and a while on Sundays, but mostly help Mary with her chores. One day she was taking inventory of the farm. The O’Briens were a strong family but none of them were very good with numbers so they trusted her to do the counting. Tommy immediately noticed how quick she was adding up the assets of the farm and figuring out their expenses for the coming month.  
            “Mary why do you live here?” Tommy asked her.  
            “This is my home.” She immediately responded.  
            “No it’s not.” Tommy replied.  
            “Yes it is.” She insisted, turning to glare at him.  
            “These people aren’t your family. You work seven days a week and don’t get paid for all the hard labor you put in. You’ve no reason to stay here.”  
            Mary knew he was right. “I’ve nowhere else to go Tommy.”  
            “Come live with me.” Tommy said.  
            “What? No I can’t, you don’t mean…” Mary immediately started to panic thinking he wanted her to live with him. In his bed.  
            “Come be my accountant. I need someone smart to run the numbers. You won’t have to be a milkmaid anymore. We have plenty of extra rooms in the house.”  
            She immediately relaxed. He wasn’t trying to sleep with her he just wanted to give her a job. It seemed so real and so tempting. But she couldn’t go could she? She had the farm. But what was really keeping her at the farm? She always felt she didn’t belong here anyway.  
            “Okay.” She said. She was desperate to leave this place, she just never had a reason to before.  
            Mary went into the house and packed her things. She didn’t have any more belongings now than she did when she first came the O’Brien’s when she was eight years old. She had a suitcase and a few dresses. A hat that belonged to her mother and a couple of books.  
When she walked back outside she saw Tommy shaking hands with Mr. O’Brien.  
            “What’s going on?” She asked.  
            “Your man here has just bought Lady off our hands.”  
            Mary smiled at Tommy.  
            The two saddled the horse and hopped on, Mary sitting snuggly behind Thomas with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She had never been so close to him. They had been in this odd friendship for almost a year now, but they never spoke more than necessary and never touched. She really didn’t know much about Tommy or what kind of business he even ran. But she supposed she would find out.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the sexual tension finally snap between Tommy and Mary? Or will Tommy resist it?

     

When they got to Watery Lane Tommy hopped down from the horse and then held out his hand to help Mary down. His hand was rough, covered in calluses, but he was gentle. She didn’t want him to, but he immediately let go as soon as she was off the horse. He tied the horse up outside and picked up Mary’s suitcase for her, walking into the house.  
            “Hello Mary, what are you doing back here this time of day?” Polly asked as they walked into the kitchen.  
            “Mary is living with us now.” Tommy spoke with finality. Nobody was allowed to argue it. “She will receive room and board and wages and in exchange she will be putting the company books in order. Lord knows they’ve been a mess since the war ended and business picked back up. Since John is living in his new house with Esme, she’ll be taking John’s old room.”  
            “The one next to yours?” Polly asked with a huge grin knowing already exactly where John’s room was. Tommy ignored her.  
            “Come on Mary, I’ll show you.” Tommy walked down the hall with Mary’s suitcase and she had no choice but to follow.  
He opened the door to a decent sized room with a large bed full of pillows and warm blankets. It was lightly furnished and Mary had never been happier in her life to have her own room. “It’s perfect Tommy.”  
            “I’ve business to attend to for the rest of the night. If you need anything you can ask Polly. You start work at 8:00 tomorrow.” Mary could have sworn he almost smiled at her. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly. Tommy hasn’t smiled since the war, everyone knew that, but Mary was beginning to hope maybe that wouldn’t always be true. Tommy stood there standing close to her seemingly conflicted. Mary felt like a lost lamb not wanting to move. Eventually he leaned in and place a light kiss on top of her head. The next second he was gone.  
            It only took Mary about 30 seconds to unpack her belongings and then she wasn’t sure what to do. She walked back out to the kitchen to find Polly having a cup of tea.  
            “Polly?” Polly looked up at her, “Do you think it would be too much to ask if I could have a bath? It’s just that I start work tomorrow and I’m all smelly from the farm and I want to make a good impression.”  
            “Of course you can have a bath dear, but trust me I don’t think anyone in the business is going to care about how you smell.”

            Polly brought the bathing tub into Mary’s room for privacy and heated up water on the stove for her. Mary undressed and relaxed in the hot water. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a hot bath. Usually she just washed in the creek behind the farm. Mary lathered herself with a lovely smelling soap that Polly gave her and washed her hair. She stayed until the water got cold and then got up and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. Polly gave her all of Ada’s old things from a few years ago when she was slightly thinner, thinking they would fit Mary’s frame well. Mary was astounded, she had never seen so many fine clothes before. There were fine silk undergarments with lace and embroidery. There were a few nightdresses and a robe. Mary put on one of the night dresses and put the rest away. She emptied the tub water and then set to work washing the farm smell out of her clothes. After all, even though Ada’s dresses were pretty, they were a tad scandalous and she needed something sensible to wear to work tomorrow.

  
            Mary was used to waking up at 4:30 every morning to get her chores done before heading to the market place. She didn’t expect anyone else to be up this early. She decided to get some water and was surprised when she walked into the kitchen and Tommy was there smoking a cigarette.  
            “You’re up early.” He remarked.  
            “This is normal time for us farm girls.” She replied.  
            “You’re going to have to learn how to sleep in.” he replied.  
            “It’s ok, I like watching the sun rise.” She responded. Mary noticed the tired look on Tommy’s face. “Tommy did you sleep poorly?”  
            It took a moment for him to reply, “I didn’t sleep.”  
            Mary just looked at him waiting for him to explain.  
            He didn’t.  
            Mary had learned one thing from their friendship and that was Tommy didn’t like answering questions or explaining himself.  
            She put water to boil on the stove and got out two cups for them to have tea. They stood in silence as Mary made the tea. She poured them each a cup and then sat down at the small kitchen table, motioning for him to sit.  
            Tommy snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray and sat down opposite Mary. They drank their tea in silence. Mary felt she was beginning to understand that even though they didn’t speak much, there was great meaning in the times they spent in silence together. It seemed to soothe him.  
            After she finished her tea, Mary left to kitchen to wash up and get dressed. She blushed as she realized she had just been in the kitchen with Tommy in nothing but a thin night dress but she pushed that thought out of her mind. She decided she would make breakfast for the whole family for when they woke up. She went back into the kitchen after dressing and Tommy was gone. She went into the market down the street and bought some oranges and flowers with her own money that she had saved from Tommy buying her cheese. She came back and made fresh squeezed orange juice. She fried up some eggs and bacon that she found in the ice box and decorated the table by putting the flowers she bought in a vase that she found in the cupboard.  
            A man with a thick mustache wearing nothing but his underpants stumbled into the kitchen startling Mary. “Ada are you making bacon, god bless you” he stopped suddenly noticing the unfamiliar woman and stared at her with wide eyes.  
            “Have I died and gone to heaven? There’s an angel in my kitchen cookin’ bacon.”  
            “I’m Mary, you must be Tommy’s brother?”  
            The man approached her quickly taking her hand and pressing a messy kiss to her knuckles. “Forgive me undress, if I’d known there was a beautiful lady in me kitchen I would’ve put on pants. My name’s Arthur. Are you Tommy’s girl?”  
            Mary blushed at the implication of what he was asking. “No I don’t belong to Tommy if that’s what you’re asking.”  
            “Arthur leave the girl alone.” Suddenly Tommy spoke from the corner of the kitchen. He took in the scene before him and stared at the young woman. “Mary what’s this?”  
            “I thought I’d make breakfast for everyone.”  
            “You’re not a servant anymore Mary, you don’t need to be cooking anyone anything.”  
            “Speak for yourself Tommy, I love orange juice.”  
            “Shut it Arthur. Mary is our new accountant. She’s renting John’s old room since she needs a place to live. You’ll treat her with respect.”  
            “Alright I hear ya Tommy, pass the bacon would you, love?”  
            Mary felt she made a good impression on all the Shelby’s that morning. Arthur loved her for her cooking, and Polly and Ada loved her for shutting up Arthur with food. Finn of course was simply excited to see her.

 

            When it was close to 8:00, Tommy opened up the double doors in the kitchen to what looked like some sort of shop. There were desks with various papers and a giant chalkboard with markings on the far wall.  
            “Mary this is our betting shop.”  
            Mary’s heart dropped. “Tommy I know nothing about gambling.”  
            “You’ll learn.” He walked across the shop and opened the door to a small room. “This here will be your office. Now all the men that work here will be here at 8:00 to set up the betting for the day. Our doors to the outside open at 9:00 and that’s when the public are allowed to come in to start placing debts. It gets a bit loud in here but you’ll learn to ignore it. Your job is to count the money at the end of the day and make sure it gets recorded correctly in the books. Along with recording any expenses. You’ll enetually take over payroll as well. In the meantime, these are the books from the past year. Arthur’s been doing his best with the help of Scudboat to keep them in order, but they are a bit of a mess. I need you to look at all the receipts from each day and make sure they match up with what it says in the books.” Tommy pointed to another door across the room. “If you need me, that’s my office. I’m out doing business during the day but you can usually find me in there by 5:00. Any questions?”  
            Mary was positive that those were the most words Tommy had ever spoken to her in her life. She stepped further into the office and took a seat in the old chair behind the desk. She didn’t have any questions. She was determined to get the work done quickly and make Tommy proud.  
            “I’m good Tommy, I’ll get started.”  
            With that Tommy left the building and went to do what Mary assumed was whatever “business” he had for the day. Mary pulled back the dusty curtains behind her to get some light shining into the room and got started on her work.  
            Men came and went all day, but nobody bothered her in her little corner office. Around noon, Polly brought her a sandwich and a cup of tea and told her to take a break, but Mary insisted on continuing her work.  
            At 5:00 the last of the betting men were kicked out of the shop, and John Shelby, whom she had met earlier that day entered her office.  
            “Day is over love, time to go to the Garrison.”  
            “Sorry?” She asked.  
            “It’s quitting time. You’re part of the Shelby company now, you’ve earned a drink at the end of a long day.” John reached for her arm and practically dragged her out of the office, not giving her a chance to say no.  
            Mary walked with John to the Garrison which she learned was the pub that the Shelby family inhabited. “What’s your drink Mary?” John asked her.  
            Mary panicked, she had never had alcohol in her life, never had occasion to. Plus, she thought the stuff smelled vile. She looked timidly up at the bartender, “I’ll have some water please.”  
            The bartender frowned at her with sympathy as if he knew how uncomfortable she was feeling at the moment. She was such a fragile looking thing.        Didn’t look like she belonged in Small Heath let alone a pub. She would get eaten alive by the men here.  
            “What’s your name?” the bartender found himself asking the young woman.  
            “Mary.” She answered shyly.  
            “You’re not from around here are you, Mary?”  
            “I’m from a farm outside Birmingham.”  
            “What on earth are you doing here?”  
            Mary hesitated, “I work for the Shelby’s.”  
            Harry frowned, the girl sure didn’t look like a prostitute.  
            “I’m their accountant.” She added quickly after the man gave her a strange look.  
            “Right well be careful dear. You’ve got yourself involved in a rough crowd. My name’s Harry, ask for me if you ever need help or a man here is bothering ya.”  
            Mary smiled. He seemed decent. “Thank you Harry.” As the time wore on it became closer to 6:00 and Mary knew she had to get back to the shop to count the money from today, but the men were getting increasingly drunk and she didn’t know how to escape. She sat there sipping water that Harry graciously kept refilling for her.  
            She was working up the courage to leave, when Tommy walked through the front doors of the Garrison and everyone in the room got a little quieter.      Tommy looked around and immediately noticed Mary sitting at the bar. He went straight to her.  
            “What are you doing here?” He sounded almost angry.  
            “John made me come,” she replied, completely unsure of herself, “He said… that I should have a drink… but I didn’t have one I swear I’ve just been drinking water.” Mary was completely overwhelmed. The last thing she wanted was to upset Tommy. Or cry in a bar full of drunk men.  
            Tommy angrily turned around and grabbed his brother. “We’ll be speaking words later, John.”  
            “Tommy!” John just replied drunkenly. “Your new woman is amazing she is!”  
            Tommy grabbed Mary’s arm, much more gently than John had, and directed her out of the pub. Mary wasn’t sure what to say. Tommy led her back to the shop, and up the stairs.  
            “You finish the counting and I’ll be in my office.” He said sternly. Her first day on the job and she had already managed to mess up by leaving before her work was done. Mary sighed and went to count the cash boxes and record the bets in the books. She studied all the books today and learned the system quite well. After she was done she knocked lightly and walked into Tommy’s office.  
            “Tommy it’s all set” she was caught off guard at the sight of the man. His hat was off so she finally noticed a large gash across his forehead that needed cleaning, and he had taken off his suit coat to reveal many blood stains on his white shirt. “What happened?” She rushed over to him quickly then stopped, not knowing what was injured and not wanting to make anything worse.  
            “Just got into a scrap today over a business deal is all.” He tried to lean over and reach his bottom right desk drawer but winced heavily and sat back up. “Do me a favor Mary, reach into that drawer there and get out my whiskey.” Mary did as he asked. “Pour me some please.” He asked, pointing to a glass on the table.  
            Mary wasn’t really sure how much whiskey you were supposed to put in a glass so she just poured slowly and waited for him to signal to stop. Tommy slowly lifted the glass of the table and sipped the brown liquid, wincing when he swallowed.  
            “You should go to a doctor Tommy”  
            “No doctors.”  
            “Well, let me look at you. I’ve treated just about every injury imaginable on the farm.”  
            “I’m fine Mary.”  
            Mary was tired of being pushed around by this man. He had given her a home and a job and means to take care of herself. She was determined to take care of him this one time.  
            “Stand up Tommy.” He was tired and in no position to fight. He took one more sip of whiskey and slowly stood from his chair. Mary unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, trying desperately to ignore the intimacy of the situation. She lifted his undershirt over his head and tried to not to let out the gasp when she saw his torso. There were no cuts, the blood on his shirt must have just been from his head wound. She knew head wounds bled a lot. However, there were massive bruises on his side. The left side of his rib cage was purple and swollen, he must have had at least three broken ribs. She touched his side gently and he winced in pain.  
            “I’ll get some ice for the bruising. We’ll need to wrap you up. Your ribs are probably broken.” Mary led Tommy out of the shop and into their apartment. She walked him slowly to his room and laid him down on the bed. She returned with the whiskey and some clean cloth.  
            “This’ll sting.” She warned as she dabbed whiskey into the cut on his forehead. “You’re lucky this doesn’t need stitches.” After she cleaned and bandaged her cut, she wrapped the cloth around his chest and tied it tightly to stay in place, then placed a cold steak she found in the ice box over his ribs to help the swelling.”  
            “Are you going to tell me what happened Tommy?” she asked him quietly, but the man was already fast asleep. He must have been exhausted. She pulled a chair close to his bed and held the steak in place, watching the man sleep. She tried to ignore her interest in his tattoos. He had one on his right bicep and one over his heart. She gently traced her fingers over his skin, it looked rough but was surprisingly soft. She quickly realized she was being inappropriate and quickly drew her hand back. This was her employer so what if he had nice muscles. Besides, she was just a simpleton, he would never look at her like that. She just held the iced steak over his ribs and sat in the chair, his slow and steady breathing eventually put her to sleep.  
     

            She was startled awake in the early hours of the morning when Tommy started shaking and sweating. It took her a moment to realize she had fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed. The steak had fallen to the floor. Tommy was thrashing his head back and forth, mumbling something under his breath. Mary didn’t know what to do. He looked threatened and violent. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little. “Tommy. Tommy wake up.” She whispered. She shook him a little more. “Tommy it’s just a dream wake up!” He legs began kicking in the bed and she struggled to hold him down. She couldn’t do anything else but slap him in the face.  
            She didn’t hit him hard, but he jolted awake, grabbing onto her arm and squeezing much too tightly. He had never been that rough to her. He was panting heavily and looking around. “Shovels” he said.  
            “Tommy it was a dream. Tommy it’s me.”  
            Tommy’s eyes began to adjust and he seemed to finally be aware of where he was.  
            “Mary?” he looked at her like she couldn’t believe she was really. He immediately let go of her arm and reached out gently to cup her face.  
            Mary smiled at him. “Yes Tommy. You were just having bad dreams so I woke you up. You’re home.”  
            “Thought I was in France.” He mumbled. He looked down and saw the bright red mark he had left on her arm from grabbing her. “I’m sorry Mary. I’m so sorry.”  
            Tommy looked heart broken. “It’s alright Tommy.” She didn’t know why he was so upset; he probably didn’t even leave a bruise he only grabbed her for a minute.  
            He still had one hand cupped against her face, and he wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her close. She sat on the edge of his bed as he buried his face into her neck. He simply held her there. He had never touched her before, but she liked it. She wouldn’t mind sleeping in an uncomfortable chair every night if it meant he touched her like this.  
            “I’m sorry.” He mumbled again into her neck. That time Mary realized he wasn’t apologizing to her. He was apologizing to something or someone else. Someone who wasn’t actually here. Tommy was breaking her heart and she didn’t know what to do so she just wrapped her arms around him, being mindful of his broken ribs, and just held him close to her.  
            She sat like that for quite some time until he finally stopped shaking and she felt his silent tears dry. He finally sat up and slowly released himself from her hold.  
            “Have you been here all night?” he asked softly. His throat sounded sore.  
            “I fell asleep in that chair.”  
            “That couldn’t have been comfortable.”  
            “I won’t say it was but I’ll say it was worth it.” Mary admitted, smiling up at the man. She was suddenly aware that she was very much sitting in a bed with another man who was half naked. Her heart started racing at the thought. She knew being in another man’s bed was inappropriate, but it didn’t feel wrong. She looked down and realized she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. At least she was fully dressed. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 2:00 in the morning. She realized she should probably leave, but she didn’t want to.  
            “You can go if you want.” Tommy interrupted her thoughts.  
            “I don’t want to.” She said a little too quickly. And at that moment she swore Thomas Shelby almost smile. The corners of his mouth twitched and his eyes seemed alive.  
            “Well you’re not dressed for bed.” He looked her up and down.  
            “I’m fine.” She insisted. She was terrified at the thought of getting undressed in front of him. Surely he wasn’t asking that.  
            “Why don’t you go change into a nightdress in your room, and then you can come back and check on my wounds.”  
            “Okay.” Mary responded. She sat up from the bed and tiptoed out of the room, not shutting the door behind her. She entered her room next door and stripped herself of her wrinkled clothing from the day before. She took off the old and practical undergarments she owned. She knew she had to get new ones, but couldn’t bring herself to wear the skimpy lacey things the inherited from Ada. She slipped on the longest and thickest nightdress she owned and headed back into Tommy’s room.  
            He was lying down on his back in the bed. His head resting lightly against the pillows. Mary stepped into the room and he opened his eyes, looking at her. Mary felt as though for the first time he was actually paying attention to her looks. She thought she was rather plain looking. She wasn’t cute and tiny like some girls. She was a substantial height. Almost as tall as some of the shorter men. But she wasn’t large and curvy either. She had quite large breasts for a skinny girl. But she was still thin. She had small waist and a curve to her hips. She thought she was absolutely ordinary. Her blonde hair was curly and her eyes were a light brown. Nobody had ever given her any reason to suspect that she was attractive.  
            But he was staring at her. Mary couldn’t tell whether he liked what he saw. Eventually he motioned for her to come toward him.  
            “Come here Mary.”  
            She walked slowly toward the bed and climbed under the blankets, keeping a few inches of space between them. She was utterly embarrassed and would look anywhere but into Tommy’s eyes.  
            “Mary, are you okay?” Tommy asked her quietly.  
            “Yes.” She responded tightly. She wouldn’t show her nervousness. She was in bed. With a man. A very attractive man. In her nightdress. And he wasn’t wearing a shirt. She wanted to touch his skin like she had last night when he was sleeping. She immediately grew bright red and shook that thought out of her mind.  
            Tommy reached for her hand and brought it slowly to his lips. He kissed her knuckles lightly. He had soft lips.  
            “Goodnight.” He said quietly. And with that he turned over onto his non bruised side, putting his back toward her.  
            Mary was surprised that she felt more frustration than relief. She thought she was afraid he was going to kiss her. But really she was afraid that he wouldn’t. She felt almost rejected. Except he had kissed her hand so sweetly. She closed her eyes and tried to get as much sleep as she could.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God will the smut finally begin?

           Mary woke up with the sun beginning to shine through the window which was surprisingly because she usually woke up before the sunrise. She was utterly relaxed and snuggled further against the warm mass behind her. Suddenly she remembered where she was. She was in Thomas Shelby’s bed. She was on her side and he had his large strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She carefully leaned against him, just to see what it felt like and almost yelped. She felt something poking hard into her backside. She knew what that was. She had never seen a man naked. She knew mechanically how it worked, but had never actually seen one. But she felt Tommy. He was hard and strong and squished tightly against her bottom.

            She wondered what he was dreaming about that caused such a reaction. Probably another woman. She couldn’t move without waking up Tommy though. She tried shifting his arm out of the way but he just pulled her in closer.

            “Tommy.” She whispered. “Tommy I need to get up.”

            Tommy just grumbled and to her horror he grinded against her with a sigh.

            This sparked a reaction in Mary. It felt so good having him against her. She imagined that he wanted her. That he was awake and doing it on purpose. She felt a heat deep inside her and pushed her bottom back against Tommy to see what would happen.

            He groaned loudly and pushed even harder against her, “Mary.” He moaned faintly in his sleep.

            He was dreaming about her. This made her panic. What if he woke up and had sex with her? She wasn’t ready. She panicked and pushed against him as hard as she could, accidentally hitting him in the broken ribs and Tommy woke up immediately, groaning in pain.

            “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Tommy!” Mary whispered to him. She was utterly embarrassed and tried to cover herself with blankets.

            His eyes were now opened and looking around quickly until they focused on the woman in front of him. “What happened?”

            “You were uh dreaming and you um…wouldn’t let go… so I got scared and pushed you.”

            Tommy finally noticed the massive erection he was sporting and groaned. “I’m sorry Mary, did I hurt you?” he looked at her with concern.

            “No not at all! I didn’t mind… I mean. I’m going to go make breakfast!” Mary jumped out of the bed and ran out the door of Tommy’s bedroom. Shutting it closed behind her.

            She ran back into her room and was breathing heavy. She had just made a fool of herself in front of Tommy. She was full of conflicting feelings of embarrassment and arousal. It felt so nice to know that someone wanted her. And she wanted him so bad. But she screwed it up. She sat on her bed and felt silent tears fall down her face.

            There was a knock on her door and Tommy poked his head in. “Mary?” He instantly saw her crying and rushed over to her, “Mary why are you crying? Are you sure I didn’t hurt you? What’s wrong?” he had both hands on either side of her face, his thumbs wiping away her tears.

            “It’s dumb Tommy, I’m so stupid.”

            “You’re not stupid Mary.” He replied sternly. He wouldn’t let such a beautiful woman insult herself.

            “I just got nervous because you said my name so I knew you were dreaming about me and I was happy I made you feel that way… but I’ve never… I don’t know how…”

            Tommy stared at her with wide eyes. She was a fucking virgin. He had stumbled upon the world’s most perfect woman and of course she was a fucking virgin. He wanted her so bad. He wanted to be the first. Something deep inside him stirred and he felt his cock twitch at the thought of being the first person to ever touch her. He could be the first person who showed her how to please herself.

            He looked into those big brown innocent eyes. They were staring back at him with trust and longing. He couldn’t take advantage of her like that.

            “You’re a virgin?” He asked.

            “I’ve never even been kissed.” Mary admitted quietly. Good Lord this woman was going to kill him. How was it that nobody else had ever kissed such a beautiful face? She deserved to be loved and cherished.

            “Can I kiss you, Mary?” Tommy asked her.

            She was so shocked, she simply nodded her head. Yes, she wanted him to kiss her.

            Tommy leaned in close, and paused right before their faces were touching. He gently placed one hand on her neck. He still smelled like the whiskey he had drank the night before.

            He gently pressed his soft lips against hers. Mary’s eyes were tightly shut, not knowing what to expect or how to respond. As soon as his lips were on hers she relaxed into the kiss. He placed his lips around her plump bottom lip and gently pulled, Mary began to move with him. It felt like the ocean. There was a current. His other hand snuck around her waist and pulled her to the edge of the bed, close against his chest. She threaded her fingers through his hair and had one hand feel down his strong back.

            “Tommy” she whispered against his lips. He was being so gentle and holding her so close. She had never felt this loved before. She felt a sense of urgency to taste him, and touch him absolutely everywhere. Her hands became forceful as they pulled him closer to her. Their lips were moving faster and Mary was leaning so far into him that they would have fallen over if it weren’t for Tommy’s strong grip.

            He had never been so aroused in his life. Her little whimpers were killing him. They were both fully clothed but just the touch of her lips was enough to drive him insane. This woman deserved to be loved and treated like a queen. But he didn’t think he deserved her. Not someone damaged like him. He tried pulling away from Mary but she wouldn’t let him, she was clasped onto him so tightly. He had to use strength to pull her face away from his own. He gently pecked her one last time on the lips and then leaned back, staring into her beautiful eyes.

            Mary was thoroughly overwhelmed, she was breathing hard and her face was flushed with sweat. She was absolutely throbbing between her legs and she didn’t know what to do about it. She was staring at Tommy like he was the most brilliant thing in the world. He had made her feel so amazing in a matter of seconds.

            “So that’s… what a kiss is like?” Mary asked breathily

            “No Mary, that’s what a _really good_ kiss is like.” Tommy smiled at her. For a sweet moment he forgot about the shovels and the smoke and the dirt in his head and he smiled at the beautiful woman that was breathless in front of him.

 

 

            That day Mary and Tommy acted professionally when they were surrounded by other people. Tommy stayed in his office most of the day to do paperwork, and Mary frequently came in with made up questions just to speak to him. He caught on to her game quickly when she came in and asked him how to spell the word “book” because she simply couldn’t remember and needed his help. That earned her a small smile.

            “Tommy what’s four plus four?” Mary was in his office again and positively giggling to herself.

            He looked up at her and suddenly lunged out of his chair and grabbed her around the waist.

            “How bout I tell you if you give me a kiss, eh?” Tommy had barely gotten any work done that day. He had a lot to catch up on but he couldn’t stop thinking about Mary and it didn’t help when she showed up in his office every 15 minutes. If she wanted to play games with him then he could play games right back.

            He lifted her by the waist and sat her on the edge of his desk. He was standing between her legs and he leaned in close to her face, a finger slowly tracing her jawline until it reached the tip of her chin and tilted it upwards so he could lean down and press his lips against hers.

            Mary was positively giggling to herself, proud that she had spurred this reaction out of him. She leaned into the kiss and their lips were moving together. It was hurried and wet and desperate. Mary felt the familiar throbbing between her legs that she had felt earlier that morning and she involuntarily pushed her hips against Tommy. She felt his length, it was hard and straining against his trousers, but he immediately pushed her away.

            “I’ve got to get work done, Mary.” He said to her quietly. He kissed the top of her head and lifted her off the desk and shuffled her toward his office door. She was frustrated, she just wanted to keep kissing forever. “Go finish the books now, right.” He wouldn’t look at her. It was if a wall had built itself back up. He had that same hard look on his face he always had. She left his office, shutting the door behind her and went back to finish her work.

 

 

            Tommy sat in his desk chair with a deep sigh. He poured himself a tall glass of whiskey and drank the whole thing. He was kidding himself with this woman. She was tearing down all the fortified defenses that he worked so hard to create. He prided himself on his ability to inflict fear with just his eyes, and in came this woman who just made him melt in her arms. She was distracting him, he knew it. He needed to focus on business. He had plans to make business legitimate. Get away from the illegal side of gambling. He was going to buy the Garrison, and start making profits from the bar. He would still steal the alcohol and cigarettes but that was only for the time being. Tommy knew he was a good bookmaker, but he wanted to be a legal bookmaker. And the only way to do that was to conduct his business legally on the racecourse with a license for betting pitches. But the racetrack was run by Billy Kimber, which meant he had to offer Kimber something in exchange for the betting pitches.

            Then there was the business of the guns. They had been accidentally stolen from the BSA factory and Tommy had to figure out what to do with them. There were 25 Lewis machine guns, 10,000 rounds of ammunition, 50 semiautomatic rifles, and 200 pistols with shells. He needed to decide what to do with them. If he sold them, he could use the money to get a leg up on Billy Kimber. In the meantime, though, he had to find somewhere to put them. He had to call the Tipton clay kickers.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and the plot thickens...

 

            “Tommy, when are you ever gonna tell me why ye wanted to meet me?” Johnny Dogs asked.

            “I’ll tell you when we get there Johnny.” Tommy responded

            “Never one for answer questions you was,” Johnny mumbled, “Bloody Shelbys.”

            When they pulled up to the field on the outskirts of Birmingham, Tommy pulled over his car and came to a stop. “Alright Johnny, I’m going to be meeting seven men here. Good men. From the war. They’re going to be building me a tunnel. Now after that tunnel’s built I’ll need an excuse to come visit this tunnel. Which is why I’m hiring you and your men to build me a barn and a stable. I’ll be raising racing horses here. I need you to gather men that you trust, pitch up tents here, and start building as soon as possible. Your men are not to know what my men are doing. You’ll tell them that they are digging to make a sewage system because I’m going to be build a house here with running water and toilets.”

            “What’s the tunnel for Tommy?” Jonny asked.

            “I just told you Johnny, it’s for plumbing.”

            It was then that a motor car pulled up seven men got out.

            A tall African man approached Tommy with a salute, “Private Letso, reporting for duty Sergeant Major.”

            “At ease, Private.” Tommy responded. The two men smiled and embraced in a hug.

            Tommy embraced each of the other six men before turning into his usual professional self.

            “Now men, I know it’s only been a year since war, but I need a tunnel, and I only trust the seven of you to do it. You can pitch tents here and start digging. I’ve brought you plenty of beer and cola.” He said with a smile and the men laughed. “Now this here is Johnny Dogs, tomorrow his men will be coming to the site and building a barn over the entrance to the tunnel. I’ll be turning this land into a horse farm. If Johnny’s men ask, you’re to say that you’re digging tunnels for plumbing. Private Letso has your maps and instructions, he’ll fill you in on the details. Any questions?” The men stayed silent. “Alright then, I’ll be off. Johnny Dogs, you get your men out here dawn tomorrow.”

            Tommy climbed back into his motorcar and headed back to Small Heath. He had a meeting with the Irish Republican Army.

           

            When he entered the Garrison, Tommy immediately noticed that in place of Harry was a small blonde woman. This must be the new barmaid that Arthur and John had been going on about.

            “I’ll have a bottle of whiskey and three glasses.” He said, not even making eye contact with the woman.

            “Scotch or Irish?” She asked.

            “Irish.”

            She approached him and handed him the whiskey and glasses. “My name’s Grace.” She said confidently. “You must be Thomas.”

            Tommy simply stared at her. He didn’t like that she had the audacity to come into his territory and direct him by his first name. “Are you a whore?” He asked her. She looked at him with uncertainty, her confidence faltering. “Cause if you’re not, you’re in the wrong place.” Tommy shut the doors of the snug in her face and waited.

            A moment later two Irish men walked in. Tommy poured three glasses and the two men immediately drank theirs and began to pour more.

            “You’ll forgive me Mr.Shelby if I indulge a little.”

            “Please.” Responded Tommy

            “It takes a lot for a man from Sparkbrook to step inside this pub.” The man continued in his thick Irish brogue.

            “Anyone with money and good intentions is welcome in the Garrison.” Tommy said simply. He lit a cigarette. “Now, you said you had business?”

            “It’s delicate Mr.Shelby.” The man said, now on his third glass of whiskey, “It’s a question of who knows what about what. Concerns the factory down the road at the BSA.” The man poured his fourth glass of whiskey and Tommy kept a blank stare, “Now as you might know, most of the paint shop there is Irish. Big old place like that, rumors get started.”

            “Rumors that there was a robbery.” The second man finally spoke up.

            Tommy kept an indifferent expression on his face, “Robbery of what?” he asked.

            “Guns Mr.Shelby. A serious amount of guns.”

            “And what business is that of mine?” Tommy asked his second question.

            “When it comes to speculation, you can’t beat a factory night shift.” Said the first man.

            “Some say there was word from the proofing bay that it was the Peaky Blinders who took ‘em.” Said the second.

            Tommy simply smiled at the two men. “Your night shift might be dreaming.”

            “Maybe they are.” Said the first man.

            “Maybe they’re not.” Said the second immediately. Tommy noted that he was clearly the impatient one.

            “What we are trying to say here Mr.Shelby, is that if you were to hear about the whereabouts of said items, we’d pay good money.”

            Tommy considered this. He knew these men reported directly to leaders of their organization. He had his own connections among the Irish.

            “You see gentlemen, here’s my confliction.” Tommy took a sip of his whiskey. “I have no conflict with the IRA. I certainly don’t want the government, or the communists for that matter having these guns. And I know exactly who is in possession of these guns.” Tommy leaned in closer, keeping the men interested so that he could further sell his lie. “But I know that the person who has said guns has planned use for them. And no amount of good money would make me crazy enough to try and nick the guns from said person.” Tommy took one last puff of his cigarette and extinguished it in the ash tray on the table. “So it seems we are not able to help each other. And our business is over.” And with that Tommy left the snug.

            Little did he know that someone behind the bar had been carefully listening to his conversation, ready to report her findings to the police.

 

 

            Tommy walked into the betting shop after it had been closed up for the day. The only person left was Mary, counting the money and bets. It was only her third day on the job and Tommy was already regretting bringing her into the business. He had brought her in on a whim because she reminded him of the open air and horses and he thought he needed her skills with numbers. He hadn’t even realized he had taken a perfectly innocent angel and thrown her into the middle of a gang and the life of crime.

            He felt an overwhelming need to protect her. He should fire her from her job and send her back to the farm where she would be safe. Not just safe from the betting shop and the men of Small Heath, but safe from himself. He couldn’t deny that he had feelings for her. But he knew he was dangerous, and he knew that anyone that he loved would be used by his enemies as leverage against him. He also knew that he wouldn’t be able to love her, not like she deserved. Not after the things he had seen and the things he had done. If she knew how many men he had beaten and cut and killed, she would hate him. It was only a matter of time.

            Oh but her smile, as soon as she walked in the shop she looked up at him and smile. It was like a breath of fresh country air. The smoke and dirt was out of his lungs and his mind was clear. He couldn’t let her leave. He would never let her go. He was much too selfish.

            “Tommy!” She smiled up at him from the desk. “Good takings today, mostly for Monaghan Boy.” She reported, ever the punctual employee. “I thought maybe I’d make you a pie tonight, if you’ll be around. I bought berries at the market today on my lunch break.”

            Tommy had business tonight. But he saw the way she was looking at him and he couldn’t say no. “I’ve a family meeting now and then business to attend, but then I’ll be back.” He spoke softly, walking towards her. “I’d love some pie.” He kissed her gently on the forehead and then walked across the shop into the family apartment, shutting the doors behind him and walking into the kitchen to meet the rest of his family. Everyone else was already there.

            “Right,” began Arthur, “I’ve called this family meeting cause I’ve got some very important news. Scudboat and Lovelock got back from Belfast last night. They were buying a stallion to cover their mares. They were in a pub on the Shankhill road yesterday, and in that pub was a copper handing out these.” He passed flyers around to his family members.

            “If you’re over five feet and can fight, come to Birmingham.” Read John out loud.

            “They’re recruiting Protestant Irishmen to come over ‘ere as Specials.” Arthur continued.

            “To do what?” Ada asked.

            “To clean up the city, Ada.” Tommy responded. He already knew about the coppers. “He’s a chief inspector. The last four years he’s been clearing the IRA out of Belfast.” Tommy shared. Leaving out some of the specifics that he knew.

            “How do you know so bloody much?” Arthur was angered.

            “Cause I asked the coppers on our payroll.” Tommy answered simply.

            “And why didn’t ya tell me?” Arthur was beginning to steam.

            “I’m telling you.” Tommy replied.

            “And why are they sending him to Birmingham?” Polly interrupted the two brothers.

            “There’s been all these bloody strikes at the BSA. Now the papers are talking about sedition and revolution. I reckon it’s communists he’s after.” Tommy lied. He knew exactly why this Chief Inspector was being sent into town.

            “So this copper, he’ll leave us alone, right?” Polly wanted assurance that her family would be protected.

            “Yeah.” Tommy insisted. “There won’t be any trouble.” Tommy would deal with the Chief Inspector himself. “Is that all Arthur?”

            “Yeah, just the coppers, that was it.” Arthur answered begrudgingly.

            “Alright meeting adjourned.” And with that Tommy walked towards the door.

            “Where you going Tommy?” Polly asked.

            “Business.” He answered as he shut the door behind him.

 

            Tommy walked down to his Uncle Charlie’s wharf where he had the stable where he kept Lady. He slowly approached the horse. “Hey pretty girl.” He said petting her mane affectionately. “Just wait a few more days, I’ve men building a special stable just for you. I bought some nice land, see? You’ll have your little foal there and I’ll get lots of other horses for you to be with.”

            Just then Curly came into the stable, “Tommy, there’s a man here to see you.”

            “Send him in Curly.”

            “Mr.Shelby.” Greeted a man with the tip of his cap as he walked into the stables.

            “Evening Mr.Hennessey.”

            “I’ve done as you asked.”

            “And what did you find?”

            “She is from Dublin, just like she claimed, but she’s been living in Belfast with her father for the past four years. They moved there because her father was a copper and he got recruited as a Special to help clear the IRA out of Belfast. Then a few months ago her father was murdered by a member of the IRA. I reckon’ that’s why she moved. No reason to be in Belfast anymore. I don’t know why she came to Small Heath though. I couldn’t trace her to any connections here.”

            “That’s helpful information. Thank you Mr.Hennessey.” Tommy said, handing the man 20 pounds.

            “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more service, sir. You know where to find me if you need me.” And with the money in hand, the man disappeared into the night.

            Tommy was suspicious that Grace had been sent to spy on him by one of his enemies. Which is why he had let her listen in on his lie to the IRA men that morning when he said he didn’t have the guns. However, he had no idea who she might have been working for. But it appears her father was working on the exact same campaign that a certain Chief Inspector was in charge of. Never had he imagined that the police have started using women to do their undercover work.

            He couldn’t get rid of Grace, then the Inspector would know that he caught his spy. He just had to be careful around her, and make sure John or Arthur didn’t say anything stupid when they were drunk.

            Tommy said goodbye to Lady and headed home. After all, he had a woman and a pie to get home to.

 

           


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut. Smut smut smut. My favorite part. It was a long buildup I know, I'm so sorry.

 

            He walked into his home to find his family surrounding the table, even little Finn when it was clearly past his bedtime.

            “Tommy!” Mary gazed up at him with those sparkling eyes. “I’ve just taken the pie out of the oven and everyone’s been pestering me to cut it, but I told them we had to wait for you.”

            “Come on Tommy, sit the fuck down I want dessert already!” Complained Ada.

            “Ada, watch your mouth around Finn.” Insisted Polly.

            “Yeah, sit fucking down Tommy I want pie too!” cried Finn, grabbing the pants leg of his older brother and pulling him toward the table.

            Tommy laughed at that. An honest to god laugh. He hadn’t laughed since the war and it felt good. The sight of all the people he cared for, together and safe.

            “Alright, alright, let’s have some pie.” Tommy said with a smile, sitting in the last open chair and placing Finn in his lap.

            Mary cut the slices of pie and handed them around the table, not taking one for herself until everyone else was fed.

            Everyone moaned in unison as they tasted the delicious pie. “This is amazing, love.” Arthur managed to say with a mouth full. “I don’t think we’ve had a pie baked for us since mum died.” He didn’t mean to bring up the sad thought. The Shelby brothers were hard men. They rarely showed emotion. But the one thing they couldn’t talk about without crying was the death of their mother.

            “To old traditions coming new again.” Tommy raised a glass in a toast.

            “Cheers!” said Arthur, raising his glass as well.

            Everyone talked and laughed and finished off the entire pie. Finn, who was still in Tommy’s lap, was nodding off and leaning against Tommy’s chest.

            “Do you want me to put him to bed Tommy?” Mary asked.

            “No, I’ll do it.” He responded softly. “Come on big boy, time for bed.” Tommy held Finn in his arms and exited the kitchen, walking into Finn’s room. He moved over the blankets and laid the boy on the bed. He took off his shoes and socks and then wrapped the covers tightly around his little brother. Finn was only 10 years old and already he was skipping school and running around starting fights, just like Tommy had at his age. “Goodnight Finn.” Tommy whispered, kissing the little boy’s head.

           

            Mary was in the kitchen, cleaning up the plates. Polly and Ada had gone to bed and she was left alone in the kitchen with Arthur.

            “You’re a wonderful woman, you know that?”

            “I’m just trying to earn my keep.” Smiled Mary in response, she busied herself washing the dishes.

            “Yeah but, you really deserve the best, ya know? A real good man to take care of you.”

            “I think I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Arthur. Especially now that I’m a working woman.”

            “Right right, I know that. It’s just… is there anything goin’ on between you an’ Tommy that I should know about? You know since I’m the man of the house and all.”

            Mary blushed bright red but didn’t turn around to face Arthur. “You’ll have to ask Tommy yourself Arthur, he is your brother after all.” She had no idea what was going on between herself and Tommy, nor any idea if Tommy wanted other people to know.

            “Right it’s just, he isn’t always talking with me… about things.”

            “I’m sure if Tommy had anything important to say, then he would talk to you Arthur.” Mary said, doing her best to get Arthur off this uncomfortable topic.

            “Mary look at me. Please.” Arthur grab her hands and made her put down the dishes, turning her toward him. “I know when I first saw you I was makin’ jokes about you being an angel and all that, but I want you to know those weren’t jokes Mary. And that if you ever needed anything, anything at all, that I would be there for ya’, that’s all.” Arthur wouldn’t let go of her hands, and Mary didn’t know what to say.

            “Arthur, I…”

            “I think Mary wants to go to bed, Arthur.” Tommy suddenly spoke from the entrance to the kitchen. Neither Mary nor Arthur had any idea how long he was standing there or how much he heard.

            Arthur looked down at his hands, still holding Mary’s and he finally let go. “We was just talking Tommy.” Arthur said, not looking his brother in the eye.

            “Mary, you should go to bed.” Said Tommy, completely ignoring his brother.

            “I’m not a child Tommy you can’t just send me to my room.”

            “Please Mary.” Tommy stared at her with pleading eyes. She sighed and exited the kitchen and Tommy rounded on his older brother.

            “Stop what you’re doing Arthur.”

            “I wasn’t doing nothing, I was just telling her that she was a good woman is all!”

            “And a good woman needs a good man? A man like you?”

            “Maybe.” Said Arthur quietly.

            “You listen to me. You leave her alone. You treat her with respect like you would your own sister. She lives here, she works for her rent, and she doesn’t need men making advances on her in her own home.

            “If you just told me that you were interested in her Tommy, I would have backed off.”

            “It’s not about me being interested. It’s about her being too good for the likes of us. You and me we’re the same. We’ve stolen and beaten and we’ve killed and we’ve had no regrets about it. That’s just the men we are. She’s not like that. She’s a decent women and I won’t see her dragged down by bad company.”

            “Then why is she working for us Tommy? She’s right in the bloody thick of it!”

            “Because I need her here.” Tommy admitted out loud. “Where I can keep an eye on her so nothing bad happens.” He quickly tried to correct himself. He didn’t want to give away his true feelings. “I’m not having her do anything but counting money and writing in books. She’s not taking any bets or placing odds, she’s not doing anything illegal.” Tommy ran a hand down his face and rubbed his eyes. He was tired and he needed rest. “Just promise me Arthur, promise me you’ll respect her.”

            “I promise Tommy, I promise.”

            “And Arthur?”

            “Yeah Tommy?”

            “That pretty barmaid you like? Grace? She’s working for the coppers. So for the love of god don’t mention business around her, got it?”

            “Are you sure Tommy? She seems nice.”

            “I’m serious Arthur. She’s dangerous.”

            “Alright, got it. Goodnight.” And with that Arthur went off to his room to drink himself to sleep.

            Tommy, finally alone in the kitchen, noticed the dishes still sitting in water but figured it could wait until morning. He walked into his room and started to undress, not bothering to turn the lights on. He got his trousers off and was in nothing but his pants when the kerosene lamp next to his bed flicked on and he saw Mary sitting there staring at him. She was wearing nothing but a thin nightdress.

            “So you think the barmaid is pretty?” She asked half joking and half in jealousy.

            Tommy sighed. “You know it’s not nice to eavesdrop on people.” He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. “How much did you hear?”

            “I don’t care what you’ve done in the past, Tommy.”

            “Mary…”

            “No I mean it, I’ve done bad things too. But people change. You’re a good man.”

            “No Mary.” Tommy placed both hands on either side of her face and made her look into his eyes. “I’m not. I do bad things and work with bad people. You only see the day business. The stuff that comes through the shop. There’s other business. Things you don’t know about.”

            “Then tell me.” She pleaded

            “Why not? Don’t you trust me?”

            “I trust you.” He said all too quickly. It was the most natural thing for him to say. He trusted her with his life. “I just can’t put you in danger.”

            Mary looked defeated. She knew he had so much on his plate, and she just wanted to lighten his burden. She sighed, giving up the argument for now.

            “If you ever send me to my room again like a little schoolgirl I’ll whip you bloody.” She huffed, trying to regain some of her dignity.

            Tommy just smiled. “Oh really? I don’t take empty threats seriously, love.”

            “I mean it Thomas Shelby. I told you I’ve done bad things. You don’t know what I’m capable of!” Mary tried to keep her confidence.

            “Oh, really?” Tommy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close so that her back was leaning against his chest. “And what bad things have you done?”

            Mary blushed. “Well once I was really mad at Mrs. O’Brien for making me do extra chores, so I may have caught a rat and placed it in her dresser. She was really afraid of rats, you see. So when she opened her dresser the next morning it gave her a straight fright. You should have seen her. Ran out of the house screaming her head off.” Mary giggled at the memory. “She insisted Mr. O’Brien kill the little thing but I caught it and let it go outside before Mr. O’Brien could get to it. That got me even more extra chores.” Mary was positively laughing now. “I felt bad for traumatizing the poor animal so that’s when I started making cheese, cause rats like cheese, so I started leaving it little snacks in the barn.”

            Tommy was picturing a young Mary making cheese just to take care of a little animal and his heart was full of warmth. He leaned down without thought and kissed her on the lips.

            Mary was caught off guard for a moment, and then she remembered how long she had been waiting to kiss Tommy. She immediately deepened the kiss, but the angle was awkward since she was mostly leaning against his chest, so she turned around and straddled his lap, placing her knees on either side of his hips. She didn’t know where that bold move came from, she just knew she really wanted to kiss Tommy. So she attacked his face with her soft lips and he responded in kind.

            His body accepted her eagerness as Tommy wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He moved one hand up her spine and threaded his fingers through her long hair which she pinned up during the day but let down at night. He placed his other hand on her hip and squeezed, not daring to move it any lower.

            Mary had both arms wrapped around Tommy’s neck, holding him tight. She was impatient and tugged him closer and closer to her all the while moving her lips against hers.

            “Slow down, Mary.” Tommy whispered against her lips. He was happy. He wanted this moment to last.

            Mary whined, she was having none of that. But Tommy pulled her face away and broke apart their lips to her dismay. Then he immediately started placing kisses under her jaw, progressively getting lower and lower on her neck. He licked and sucked, careful not to leave a mark that would embarrass her in the morning. He was drinking in the little noises she was making. He continued to kiss her neck and she suddenly ground her hips into his, seeking that sweet friction. There was nothing separating them but their thin underclothes and Mary felt his hard length against her heat when she pushed herself against him. She did it again and Tommy growled, biting her neck lightly.

            Mary gasped, she was feeling so many new sensations at once and it was overwhelming.

            “Tommy, I want you.” She whispered into his ear, grinding herself against him.

            This snapped Tommy back into reality. He couldn’t have sex with Mary. She deserved better than that. What was he doing? He had completely let his instincts take over. He stopped assaulting her neck and he pushed her a few inches away from him, separating their upper bodies. “Mary, we can’t.” He said seriously.

            She kept grinding herself against him, Mary was hot and desperate and she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “Please, Tommy.” She begged. She attached her lips back onto his and for a sweet moment he imagined seeing her naked and touching her everywhere, but he knew it was wrong. He pulled back again.

            “No Mary. I won’t violate you like that.” He knew how to fuck. He had done it a million times with a million women. But she was precious to him. She deserved someone who would make love to her, and he didn’t know how to do that. He was Tommy Shelby. He wasn’t a good man.

            “Tommy, you have to do something, I can’t… I can’t stop.” Mary was panting against his skin. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn’t control her movements anymore. Tommy felt the wetness of her leak through his pants and onto his cock. Good god she was going to orgasm from just grinding on him.

            Tommy felt so conflicted, he couldn’t take advantage of her, but he couldn’t just leave her like this, but if she didn’t stop her motion over his erection he was going to lose control and do something he would regret. He flipped her over suddenly, pushing her onto her back and leaning over her. He began kissing her again and she wrapped her arms around him, involuntarily lifting her hips up from the bed. He sneaked his hand up the bottom of her nightdress, tracing a finger up her silky thigh until he met soft hair. He traced his finger in between her lips and he spread her wetness around. He broke apart from kissing her to whisper in her ear, “Spread your legs, Mary.”

            She did as she was asked, moaning and thrashing on the bed, her hands gripping into his back for dear life. Tommy began sucking on her neck again as he found her clitoris and began rubbing with his thick fingers. She was so close, he could feel it.

            She was panting, struggling to breathe, she had never felt anything like this in her life. “Tommy!” she whined breathlessly. He continued rubbing her, picking up his pace and rubbing in little circles. She spread her legs wider and felt as if she was rising off the bed. She couldn’t think and she couldn’t hear, she was solely focused on the sensations coming from her body and she screamed as Tommy started rubbing frantically and she felt wave after wave of something course through her veins. Tommy used his free hand to clasp over her mouth to prevent her screaming from waking up the neighbors as she convulsed, her legs shaking and her breathe caught in her throat. She felt her muscles tighten and spasm again and again as she struggled to breathe.

            After a moment, she began to return to reality and she relaxed her limbs against the bed and she caught her breath. Her eyes were shut tight and she opened them, looking over at Tommy who was staring at her hungrily. “What… was that?” She asked him, completely out of breath.

            Tommy smiled wide at her “That was cumming.” He said cheekily.

            “Does it always feel like that?” She asked, utterly bewildered that the human body could feel that way.

            “If you do it right.” Tommy said. He was enjoying her reaction far too much. He was painfully aware of his still throbbing erection and tried to will it to go away.

            “Can I make you feel like that?” Mary asked suddenly sitting up and moving her hands to his naked chest. She wasn’t sure where to put them or what to do. Would he let her touch it?

            “Don’t worry about me, love.” He said pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

            Suddenly there was a hand on his cock and Tommy breathed in a sharp breath, immediately moving her hand away. “Mary don’t.”

            “It’s so hard.” She said, not meaning to say it out loud. She quickly blushed. “Is it always like that?”

            “Only when I want someone a lot.” Tommy answered honestly.

            “You want me?” Mary asked, her face still bright red.

            “What I want, is for us to go to bed and for you to stop worrying.” Said Tommy. He wasn’t going to tarnish her in any way. He hadn’t even put a finger inside her. No matter how badly he wanted to know. No matter how much he wanted to feel her tight wetness.

            Mary yawned, she was exhausted from her orgasm and had no energy to argue. “Are you sure?” She asked.

            “I’m sure.” He nodded.

            “Maybe tomorrow?” she wondered hopefully, biting her lip.

            There was no way Tommy was going to let her win tomorrow either but for now he let I stand. “Sure, maybe tomorrow.”

            With that she seemed satisfied and she nuzzled herself into the crook of Tommy’s arm, within a few moments she was sound asleep.

            Tommy looked at the sweet woman in his arms and wondered how on earth he had gotten himself into this situation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some more. If only I got paid to write so I didn't have to work three day jobs to afford school. Please enjoy my ever explicit sex. Thank you.

Tommy tried so hard. He really did. Despite his best efforts, there was Mary lying in his bed with fat purple bruises all up her neck.

            “Fuck.” He muttered to himself, sitting up and grabbing a cigarette off the bedside table.

            Mary rolled over toward him, his movements waking her. “Tommy?” she groaned, squinting her eyes in the morning sun making its way through the window.

            Tommy thought she looked like an angel lying there. She was dressed all in white, her curly hair splayed out wildly on the pillows. She reached a hand until she found his arm and began subconsciously rubbing her fingers up and down his muscles.

            He was shirtless, she noticed. And she was in his bed. Slowly the events of the night before began to return to her memory and her eyes widened in horror. She had absolutely attacked him and begged him to fuck her. She was astounded with herself.

            “Oh god Tommy… I’m so sorry.” She covered her face with her hands.

            He began to chuckle. “It’s alright Mary.”

            “No it’s not!” she cried. “I attacked you like a deranged sex creature!”

            Tommy started laughing at her. He had to extinguish his cigarette he was laughing so hard, his deep chuckle pissing Mary off completely.

            “Why are you laughing at me?” She screeched at him.

            Once he caught his breathe he spoke, “Mary you’ve done nothing wrong. You’re 23 and you’ve never had in orgasm in your life. You were bound to crack at some point. To be honest I’m surprised you didn’t do more damage.”

            Mary just groaned. She was so embarrassed with herself. “I’m still sorry.”

            “I can honestly say I was happy to help.” Tommy said grinning from ear to ear. Mary hit him with her fist.

            “Pervert.” She was giggling now. She couldn’t stay mad at him. “Tommy?” She asked.

            “Yes?” He lighted up another cigarette.

            “Why didn’t you have sex with me?” It didn’t make sense to her. He could have easily slept with her and she would have let him. It’s what she wanted in the moment. Why would he turn that down?

            Because I don’t deserve you. That was his first thought. He didn’t have any better excuse so he just ignored her question and looked out the window, taking another puff of his smoke.

            Mary knew she wasn’t going to get an answer out of him. He never answered anyone’s questions. So with a sigh she got out of bed and headed toward the door to go get ready for the day.

            “Mary?” he called after her.

            She spun around in the doorway to look at him, but he was still looking out the window, disinterested. “I need you to bake another pie.” He extinguished his cigarette. “It’s for a friend.”

 

            Mary walked into the kitchen to make tea before she got dressed for the day. She desperately needed tea.

            Polly and Ada were sitting at the kitchen table, smiling wide, waiting for her. Arthur was there too, but he was avoiding her gaze.

            “Good morning everyone.” Mary mumbled, filling up the kettle with water.

            “Is it?” Asked Polly

            “What makes it so good?” added Ada.

            Mary tried to come up with a reasonable answer. “I dunno, the sun is shining? We’re all alive? Arthur isn’t drunk yet?”

            “Last one’s not true.” Arthur mumbled from his end of the table. She looked over and saw his teacup was full of whiskey.

            “It’s not cause of the hickeys on your neck?” Ada asked innocently.

            “Or the screamings we heard in the night?” Polly and her were absolutely giggling.

            Mary turned bright red, she reached a hand to where she distinctly remembered Tommy sucking on her skin. She looked at her faint reflection in the metal tea kettle and sure enough there were dark purple blotches covering her otherwise creamy skin.

            “No need to check, Mary. Believe us when we say they’re there. And yes they’re noticeable.” Polly was not helping her feel better whatsoever.

            Mary sighed. “Help me please, what am I going to do?” she looked between the two women begging for answers.

            “How about you get your own flat if you want to fuck me brother in the wee hours of the morning!” Ada offered up with only a little bit of malice.

            “But we weren’t!” Mary immediately said, trying to defend herself.

            “Weren’t what? Having a shag? Right.” Ada obviously didn’t believe her.

            “We didn’t! Not really.” Mary insisted.

            “What do ya mean, not really?” Ada wanted to know.

            “Oh for the love of Jesus! Spare me the bloody fucking details would ya?” Arthur shouted from across the table.

            “Right. Just so you know I’m not dropping this. Just waiting until later.” Ada looked pointedly at Mary. She wasn’t going to let this go.

            The kettle was finally boiling so Mary poured her tea. “I’m just going to drink this in my room.” She grabbed her cup and left the kitchen.

            Mary passed Tommy in the hallway as he was exiting his room. “Do yourself a favor and don’t go in the kitchen Tommy.” She shuffled past him, into her own room, and slammed the door shut.

            Tommy, as per usual, never listened when someone told him to do something. He walked into the kitchen to find his sister and aunt staring at him with both their eyebrows raised high.

            He ignored them and turned around to make tea.

            “You’re quite the artist Tommy, painting pictures up and down her neck like that.” Ada giggled. It had been so long since she had a reason to poke fun at her big brother.

            Tommy sighed and leaned against the counter. “Ada, you best mind your own business. Mary’s a good girl she doesn’t need you taunting her.” He turned around to face his family and made direct eye contact with each of them in turn so they knew he was serious. “If I found out any one of you has been giving her a hard time, then you’ll be dealing with me.” He warned.

            Tommy poured his tea.

            Polly was staring at him hard. “You must really care for her if you’ve resorted to threatening your own flesh and blood.” Polly wanted to know exactly what was going on. Just how serious was Tommy about this farm girl? “She’s changing you Tommy.” Polly added. “You’re drinking tea.”

            Tommy looked down at his cup and swirled the hot liquid around “I’ve always drunk tea Pol. You’ve just never noticed.” He drank the rest in one gulp and exited the kitchen.

 

            Mary was in her room playing with her hair, trying to cover up the bruises. She braided it to the side in a long braid that went down past her breasts. It didn’t look professional like her usual pinned up curls but it would have to do.

            There was a knock on her door and Tommy poked his head in. “Mary?” She ignored him. Tommy let himself in and shut the door behind him. He walked up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking forward at their reflection in the mirror.

            “I think I should get my own flat.” She said, still not meeting his eyes.

            “My family didn’t mean harm they’re just too interested in things that aren’t their business.”

            “That’s not why.” Mary said, turning around and facing him, placing both hands on either side of his face. “I want you to move in with me. We can have our own place. I love your family and I’ll still be here every day but wouldn’t it be nice if we could escape at the end of the day together? Just you and me?”

            “Mary, I can’t do that.”

            “Why not?”

            “What would your neighbors say if you lived with a man you weren’t married to?”

            “I don’t care a fuck about my neighbors!” She shouted at him. “And I know for a fact you don’t care what people think either because all you would have to do is look at them and they would run away in fear. So what’s the real reason Tommy?”

            Tommy hesitated. “It’s complicated Mary, you wouldn’t understand.”

            “I wouldn’t understand? Or you just don’t feel like explaining? Cause you never have to explain yourself to anybody! You’re Tommy Shelby and people just do what you say without asking questions. Well I’m asking a question and I’m not bloody moving until you give me a real answer!” She was seething. She moved in the way of the door so he couldn’t escape.

            “I don’t deserve you Mary.” Tommy said softly. He raised his eyes to meet her and she was staring at him. Waiting for an explanation. “I’ve done things. Things I’m not proud of. Things that make me a bad man. I don’t deserve the love of someone like you. You deserve someone better, someone with morals and good intentions.”

            “Tommy…” Mary took a step toward him. His eyes were shiny and sad. His was the face of a broken man.

            “I did things in France…” he continued, “things that didn’t feel human. They put me in a tunnel and they stripped me of my humanity. And I fucking volunteered.” He shook his head. His hair was falling into his eyes. His shoulders were slumped, like he couldn’t physically bear the weight of the things he was saying. “How am I supposed to let a woman like you, love a man like me? It’d be a waste.” He couldn’t look at her. He knew the right thing would be for her to walk away and forget she ever met him.

            “You’re an ass, you know that?” Mary said. “What about what I want? What about what makes me happy? You’re ignoring me and pushing me away because you hate yourself and you’re not considering what you’re doing to me.” She took one final step closer, taking his hands into her own and squeezing them tight. “I love you Thomas Shelby.” She said, looking into his sad blue eyes. “I love you and I’m never gonna leave you. So you best get used to me.”

Mary stood on her tiptoes and leaned into him, whispering into his ear, “Let me help you feel again.”

            Tommy had so much emotion. He had learned to be as emotionless as possible during the war, and here they all were. Come back to bite him in the ass. It was too much for him to handle. And here was a beautiful woman, standing in front of him, offering to share the burden. He put one hand behind her neck and kissed her suddenly. He kissed her with everything he had.

            His lips moved against hers roughly, he wasn’t slow this time, he wasn’t trying to tease her or prolong the moment. He needed her. He put both hands on her waist and lifted her up, her legs instinctually wrapping around his hips. He turned around and walked slowly to the bed, laying them down on it, his body looming over hers. He continued to assault her lips as he unbuttoned her blouse quickly, pushing it off her shoulders. Mary leaned up and began working on the buttons of his own shirt. Tommy got impatient and just pulled it over his head and threw it across the room.

            Tommy pulled the ties at the back of her brassiere and let it fall off her shoulders, exposing her breasts. He cupped one in his hand, his calluses rough against her sensitive skin. He ran a thumb across her nipple and she shivered, unfamiliar to the touch. Tommy was impatient and possessive and he captured her lips with his own again as he reached his hand underneath her skirt, lifting it up and out of the way. He reluctantly let go of the back of her neck so he could use two hands to pull her pants down and off her completely, chucking them to the other side of the room alongside his shirt.

            Mary blushed, never before had she been in such a compromising position, her skirt lifted and herself exposed but this time with a man between her legs, staring down at her with hunger. In a bold move she sat up, biting Tommy’s lip playfully as she began to unbutton his trousers. She could feel him already hard and restraining against the fabric. Her hands began to shake with nervousness on the last button, so Tommy pushed them aside and undid the last button himself. He kicked his trousers off, and looked at her, pushing her back so she lay softly down on the bed. He crawled on top of her until their faces were close, practically touching.

            “I need you, Mary.” He breathed into her skin. She nodded, accepting this. This is what she wanted. She pushed his pants down his hips, exposing his hard length but she didn’t look because she knew she would stare.

            Tommy rubbed his fingers against her soft mound of hair, slowly slipping one finger through her wetness and pushing against her entrance. He rubbed the outside, and then pushed his finger in slowly, Mary’s back arching against the bed at the intrusion. “Tommy!” She groaned. It felt different, but wonderful. Definitely did not hurt. He pulled it out an inch and then pushed back in, deeper this time, eliciting a gasp from Mary.

            Tommy was losing his mind, she was unbelievably tight, so much pressure around just his one finger. He leaned over her and pressed his chest against hers, breathing into her ear. “Relax, Mary.” His deep voice sent shivers down her spine and she did her best to relax her muscles. He squeezed in a second finger, Mary tried to relax but this time the pressure hurt. He held his fingers there so she could get used to it. She took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue. Tommy curled his fingers slightly and Mary gasped loudly as a shock of dull pleasure shot through her body. Tommy pushed and pulled his fingers a few more times, Mary’s pain was melting away as she focused on the sensations against her sensitive inner skin.

            Tommy pulled his fingers out and she frowned, she was enjoying herself, but then she felt him position himself against her. He was warm and hot and entirely softer than his fingers.

“Are you ok?” He asked. Staring into her bright brown eyes. She smiled up and him and moved her hips against him, rubbing herself against the tip of his cock. Tommy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sensation, he couldn’t wait any longer.

            He leaned into her, breaching her entrance, and pushing slowly into her. Mary clenched, he was so much bigger than his fingers. She screwed her eyes shut tight as he pushed further. Tommy couldn’t help but groan loudly at the sweet feeling of her wetness surrounding him even though he was only halfway. Mary opened her eyes and saw the look of ecstasy on Tommy’s face. If she could give him that much pleasure every second of the day she would. She planted her feet on the bed and lifted her hips up swiftly, pushing him all the way into her. They both screamed at the sudden pleasure.

            He reached places inside Mary that she never even knew existed. She was breathing heavy and Tommy was focusing all his energy on staying slow and not fucking her with everything he had. He pulled out a bit and pushed back in slowly, a loud groan escaping his lips. Mary had one hand scratching down his back and the other gripping his neck for dear life. Tommy looked down at her, so much pain and suffering behind his eyes, and she kissed him ever so gently. “Let go, Tommy.” She whispered to him.

            He pushed into her again, his hips beginning to snap forward with a rhythm. The quickened pace had Mary writhing on the bed. She found her hips lifting up to meet his with every thrust. “Tommy!” she cried into his neck as he drove into her deeper and deeper.

            Tommy’s emotions were boiling over. He was letting go of everything he had been holding on to. All the pain and sadness evaporated away as he moved with her on the bed. He went a little faster, he couldn’t help how good she felt. Never in his life had he felt so loved as in this moment, her skin like velvet and her moans echoing against the walls. The headboard began to slam into the wall with the sheer force of their every thrust.

            Tommy had been hovering over her, both his hands planted on either side of her body, but now he laid on top of her, covering her body with his own, skin against skin. His hand reached down to the back of her thigh and squeezed, pulling her tighter against him. She had her legs held high, ankles crossed against his back and she screamed his name as he bit her shoulder lightly, trying to prevent himself from yelling.

            His pace became desperate and erratic as he tried to hold on, but he couldn’t much longer. He snuck one hand between them and rolled one of her nipples between his fingers lightly and Mary lost it. She threw her head back against the pillow and her eyes slammed shut as she began convulsing, her hips jerking wildly and her muscles clamping around his cock.

            “Fuck, Mary, fuck!” Tommy groaned into her neck loudly as he slammed into her again and again, euphoria taking over his brain as he thrust one last time deep inside her, spilling his seed and yelling into the pillow behind her head. They were both panting, their heartbeats frantic, as they both lay there in shock. For a while they just lay there. Breathing.

           

           


End file.
